Behind My Facade
by Moonlight Shadow Dancer
Summary: One night is all it takes for Leah's lies to be found out. All it takes is a walk in the woods listening in on things Embry shouldn't hear. And when their truths about each other come out, on top of all the other lies, how do they react.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind My Facade**

A/N: This is the first chapter of my first fanfic so please let me know what you think, advice wouldn't be amiss and I'm willing to accept any constructive criticism. This is a LeahxEmbry pairing so if you don't like- don't read. It will probably be 3 chapters long.

Oh and I don't own anything if I did this would've happened in the book and not on this website.

Enjoy!

Leah's Point of View:

Betrayal and hurt were the thoughts going through Leah's head. It was a month after the Volturi had left and she had been pissed that there hadn't even been a bit of scuffle for her to blow off steam. She huffed and started running again. Although she resented being a wolf, she loved the feeling of running. There was something invigorating about the way the wind ruffled her grey fur. The thrilling speed and the buzz of adrenaline that made her feel an underlying sense of power of being a wolf. She leapt over a dip; dodging trees as she darted across the woods. She felt like she could take on anything when she was running in her wolf form. She cleared her mind, checking to see if any of her pack brothers were in their wolf forms too- they weren't. She allowed herself to relax. It was only in times like this that she could truly relax and drop her bitchy attitude. She winced when she thought about her behaviour over the past few years.

***Flashback***

_When Sam had imprinted on Emily all those years ago; Emily had figured out what had happened and had come to tell her. Emily had found her and explained to Leah what she thought had happened to Sam. Leah had denied it and screamed her throat dry but Emily had just sat there through it all looking peaceful. Once Leah had finished Emily had pointed out all the signs of what had happened and Leah realised that it was real. They decided that the only way to deal with the imprint was for Leah to break up with Sam so that he could be with Emily. It made sense, Leah had reasoned, they were supposedly soul mates and shouldn't be separated. What they hadn't accounted for was Sam's guilt. When Leah had gone to see him and tell him that she knew, she hadn't had the heart to end it with him and tell him that she knew the reason he no longer wanted to see her. Leah hated the pained and guilty expression that had haunted his face as he looked at her. So she had left and called Emily._

"_Em, this has got to stop. Sam's going to drive himself mad if he goes on like this." She said, "And I don't think me calling it off with him is really going to help him."_

"_But what are going to do then?" Emily had asked._

"_We could make him glad to be with you when he leaves me for you. We could make him feel like he'd done the right thing." Leah said hesitantly._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What if I became an utter bitch to him when he breaks up with me? Acted my part as the bitter harpy? He's probably planning to tell me tomorrow so all I have to do is explode and act like he's the vilest creature on earth. He'll be thrilled to have gotten rid of me then and won't feel bad about getting with you."_

"_But what about you?" Emily protested, "People will talk. You'll be labelled."_

"_That's fine." Leah said stubbornly, "You two won't be happy together otherwise. Sam will constantly have this dark cloud over his shoulder and that's not what I want for you. I want you to be happy- both of you. If something like this happened to me you'd do the same."_

_Emily was quiet for a while before she spoke again._

"_You've already made up your mind about this haven't you?" She asked quietly._

"_Yes." Leah said firmly._

_Emily sighed. She knew her cousin and once she had her mind made up, come hell or high water, Leah Clearwater would stick to her decision._

"_And there's nothing I can do to make you change your mind is there?" Emily asked hopefully._

"_No." _

_Leah was sure. Yes she had loved Sam but there wasn't much passion in their relationship. Sam was an easy person to love. Someone who would always be there and love her. That was why Leah had loved him. There wasn't any of that deep set indefinable joy that she saw in Emily's eyes when she saw or spoke of him. They would be good together. Emily's calm and cool manner would tame Sam's rash and impulsive behaviour- she was the yang to his yin. Letting go of him would hurt for her but, seeing her cousin find the other half of her soul would more than make up for it. She hadn't believed that the legends had been true but it fit with what had happened so far._

"_Then I guess we need to say goodbye." Emily said in a small voice, having come to the realisation that if Leah were to hate Sam with such passion, there would be no way for them to be in each other's lives for now. But once it had blown over nothing would separate them again._

_Leah swallowed against the lump in her throat, "Yes, Emmy I'm sorry for all that's going to happen. Just know that I love you and I want you to be happy and even though I won't act like it... I'd really like to be at your wedding."_

"_You'll be my maid of honour." Emily promised._

***End of flash back***

Leah slowed down and padded over to the cliff and lay down, paws close to the edge. After that day Leah had put up a cold front and thrown tantrums and had crying fits. It was difficult to watch Sam's pain and guilt grow but what hurt most [not that Leah would ever admit to anyone] was when he'd stopped caring altogether. It was hard not to slip up and tell him the truth but she managed.

The real challenge had been when she'd phased for the first time. It was even more tiring to put up the bitter front 24/7 and it made her want to cry when she heard what the others had thought of her. She'd hidden behind her taunts; using them to shift the focus onto others.

When she'd walked into Emily and Sam's house for the first time Emily had looked stricken and when she saw Leah's tattoo showing that she was a part of the pack she had excused herself and begun to cry. Nobody knew that she was now aware of the extra burden on Leah's shoulders. Sam had asked her countless times what was wrong until Emily had lost her temper for the first and last time since, with Sam and told him to leave her alone. Since then Leah found it difficult to see Emily. She couldn't stand to see the scars that marred her face knowing what had caused them...knowing who had caused them.

She let out a little whimper. She wanted to drop this bitchy attitude but she couldn't- not yet. She would the wait for the wedding. That had been her plan with Emily. Once the date was set Emily would ask her to be the maid of honour and Leah could drop all the pretences and wouldn't have to worry about ruining a marriage and she could finally pick up the pieces of her life and start to date again. She sighed miserably and looked at the sea. The waves crashing against the rocks were soothing. Leah thought about everything she'd given up for Emily's happiness and grew angry. After everything she had done for her Emily had set the date and asked Rachel to be her maid of honour. She'd seen it in Paul [it was his imprint after all] and Sam's thoughts. They were busy having a party at their house at the moment; to celebrate the setting of the date. Leah snarled angrily but it ended in a whimper. Leah sat up and looked into the night sky for a moment before letting out a long and mournful howl. She felt tears leaking out her eyes and sticking in her fur.


	2. Chapter 2

A Change of fate:

*I see what hides behind your lies*

Disclaimer: I still [unfortunately] do not own the characters and this still [unfortunately] didn't occur in the books.

Happy Reading!

Embry's Point of View:

Embry was frustrated. The last few months had been torturous. Not only had the blood suckers left without a fight but all his friends had found their imprints. That meant that he never saw them anymore. Most of their time was spent with their precious _children_. Embry snorted. Trying to pick up girls with them was a waste of time. They would both much rather spend their time babysitting. He was so glad he didn't have an imprint like Quil and Jake's. The imprinting made it nearly impossible to say no to the imprintee. Which was always good for a laugh if you caught Jacob, the oh so mighty Alpha, in glitter and fairy wings. He was very glad he wasn't Jake. It was bad enough that he had imprinted on a child but the fact that it was a mutant half-leech half human baby made Embry's skin crawl. Although the pack was friendlier with the blood suckers, Embry still didn't feel comfortable being around the vampires and Jakes relationship with Renesmee disturbed him. It wasn't right, vampires and wolves weren't supposed to mix.

A grey flash of fur streaked past him. Leah, he thought to himself, and reached out in his mind to her. Betrayal hurt and anger. He reeled at the strength of the emotions. He pulled back slightly, clearing his mind as she probed the pack mind-link before he felt the barriers of her mind fall apart. Images of Sam and Paul were running through her mind and he saw her pull back their memories. He watched, unbeknownst to her, as she relooked at their memories of Emily asking Rachel to be her maid of honour. The sadness coming off of Leah as she watched left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Why was she sad about that? He wondered to himself, it wasn't like she'd done anything to warrant an invite to the wedding let alone being asked to be involved in the planning. Her mind changed track and suddenly he was remembering, alongside Leah, the day that Emily had figured out what happened when Sam imprinted on her earlier that week. Embry froze; Emily had figured it out? And she'd told Leah. Then why had Leah been so surprised and angry when Sam had told her? He watched the story of Leah's false bitterness and felt her remorse at her own attitude and all the things she had done. No way, he thought, she couldn't have been acting for all this time... could she?

He followed her as she ran, making sure to come from the opposite direction of the wind. Embry was shocked at the amount of love Leah possessed for Emily and in awe that she had kept it hidden from everyone even with the mind-link. She had stopped running and was by the cliff. He hovered by the edge of the trees before settling down to watch Leah.

She looked beautiful sitting there on the cliffs edge; with the setting sun providing an impressive backdrop. The orange from the sun reflected in her coat and illuminated her form. He wished that he could have been as good at keeping his secrets. His had soon slipped out and it had gained him mockery from everyone except her. His father was actually Billy Black and after it came out he was often referred to as the 'bastard'. Jacob hadn't spoken to him for weeks until Leah and gone and told him to pull his head out of his ass and apologise because it wasn't Embry's fault that his dad had knocked up Mrs. Call. Embry had never gotten round to thanking Leah for that but he really wished he had. He'd been too scared that his other secret would come out. He liked Leah- a lot. He'd done everything and more to make sure that no one would ever find out about it though. Not only would his pack brothers laugh and tease him for all eternity but he had been pretty sure that Leah would've beaten him up. Well that was until he'd seen her vulnerable side. He had known that Leah had a soft side but he hadn't realised how soft she really was underneath all her attitude. He looked at her with longing; wishing he knew how she would respond if he were to tell her.

He concentrated on slipping into her thoughts unnoticed again. He watched at how difficult it had been to have to constantly monitor her thoughts and how much she hated to see the scars that ran down Emily's face now that she knew Sam had made them in a brief lapse of control. He heard her emit a low whimper and felt the urge to go and comfort he but he held back. She had turned her thoughts to how much she hated playing the role of a bitter harpy. He listened to the plan that had been agreed upon by the two cousins.

Embry was confused by what he saw. If Emily was supposed to ask Leah to be her maid of honour then why had she asked Rachel? Embry grew angry as he realised what had happened. Leah had given up a happy life and her reputation to keep Sam and Emily happy together and Emily was now disregarding the one and only thing Leah had asked for. Emily had promised Leah that she would be maid of honour but it looked like that promise had been forgotten; along with Leah's sacrifices. And now they were having a party to celebrate the setting of the date without her. He felt Leah's anger bubble up and heard her snarl but it quickly faded into a whimper.

He realised at the same time as Leah that her chance at redemption had just been lost. She had given up so much and now she was being denied her chance at a real and honest lived life. He watched her look to the stars as though she was praying for an answer. She couldn't have found much to relieve her for she let out a heart wrenching howl and watched as the impossible happened. He watched her tears roll down her face and get caught in her fur. He couldn't resist the need to comfort her. He stepped out of the shadows and padded over to Leah

A/N: Sorry to end it on a cliff hanger but I didn't want the story to ramble on for too long. Reviews mixed with my chocolate stash keep me happy so since you can do nothing about my chocolate stash please leave a me a review:D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so the inspiration fairies have been working overtime so this story might be teensy bit longer than I thought it would be. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing but an adorably cute boxer; Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's.

Embry's Point of View:

Embry walked towards her slowly, letting her become aware that he was there. He let his thoughts trickle out from behind the screen he'd created. Leah looked so broken, so full of sadness. Surprising them both he walked forward and licked the tears out of her fur.  
"Please don't cry Leah." he whispered across their minds.  
She snarled at him, "Go away Call, I'm more than happy to wallow in self-pity alone tonight."  
He let out a soft whine but continued to lick her fur. "I've been listening for a while now." he said gently, "I know what you've been hiding all this time."  
She growled at him and snapped her jaws at him.  
"I said leave me alone!" she said.  
Embry's tail was between his legs as he backed up slowly. All I wanted to do was help, he thought miserably to himself.  
He felt Leah's emotions running through her head. He began to turn back to the trees when she called to him  
"Wait Embry." he had to concentrate hard not to let slip how much her saying his name affected him.  
She padded over to him and let out a soft whine, "I'm sorry I snapped." she said, "I'm just really unhappy" she explained. He felt her shame and embarrassment at her reaction to his comfort.  
He nudged her,  
"It's ok." he said, "you've got plenty of reason to be upset." he felt his rage simmering again.  
"Doesn't mean its ok to lash out at you."  
"Lee please it's alright. I forgive you, I'm just angry that Emily would do this to you." he felt Leah's anguish grow and she darted behind the bush phasing back to human. Embry quickly followed and yanked his shorts on running to where Leah had disappeared to. He felt his heart pang when he saw her curled at the bottom of a tree. Her face was all scrunched up as though she thought she could hold the tears in. he sat beside her and took her hand in his; rubbing slow circles onto her palm. She leant against him and took a deep breath in.  
"I just don't understand what went wrong." she said quietly, "I don't know what I did that made her do this. Maybe I didn't-"  
"It wasn't anything that you did." Embry said firmly; putting his arm around her. "You did everything you could and you gave up so much so don't you ever think that it was something you did. You gave everything up to her and she just took it without thinking of you. Don't feel guilty about her neglect." Embry said taking in deep breaths of her scent. She smelt like sunshine and rain mixed with earth. He relished in the way she huddled closer to him leaning her head in the crook of his arm.  
"But why would she do this then?" Leah asked miserably. He leant his cheek on the top of her head.  
"I don't know angel." He said softly. She looked up at him, "All I know is that you don't deserve this after all you did for her."  
He felt tears falling down his chest. He pulled her to him and cradled her.  
"Put me down Embry." She mumbled, "I'll be fine, I'm not some wussy wimp."  
"I know you're not a wimp, that's why I like you." Leah froze in his arms and Embry mentally kicked himself. Her scent had made him careless.  
She looked up at him, "You like me?" she asked incredulously. He blushed and cleared his throat.  
"Of course I like you." he mumbled. He almost missed her eyes brightening.  
"Good, I cause I like you too." She said smiling widely. He looked down at her,  
"Really?" This couldn't be happening. Was she serious?  
"Well I like you as much as you like me." She said shyly. "I also listened in on your thoughts the one day." Embry felt annoyed that she hadn't told him sooner but then remembered why she hadn't told him. He growled and Leah looked at him warily.  
"Emily is going to get a piece of my mind," He said standing up. Leah threw her arms round his neck to stop from falling out and Embry couldn't help the rumbling noise that came from his chest. She fit into his arms so well; she felt like she belonged there. The more wolf side of him was more than happy to keep her there- forever.  
"Why do you say that?" Leah asked.  
"This could have happened much sooner if you hadn't been keeping her relationship stress free." He said. He watched as Leah processed what he said. He saw her mouth stretch into a smile and before he could register what was happening Leah had launched herself against him. Her lips pressed against his. He growled against her lips and shifted her so that her legs wrapped round his waist and her fingers were in his hair. His chest rumbled as her fingers dug into his scalp. He bit her lower lip demanding entrance to her mouth. She gladly gave it to him and then he tasted her, his tongue swept through her mouth and he couldn't help but smirk into the kiss when she let out a purr. He pulled back and smirked down at her.  
"You sure you're a wolf Lee?" He asked teasingly. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. He grinned and lent forward to whisper in her ear,  
"You were purring angel." he said in a low voice. She shivered and he felt her nip at his ear lobe. It took all his self control not to shudder. He captured her lips in another searing kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance but Leah soon succumbed to him. He deepened the kiss and she moaned causing his chest to rumble appreciatively. They broke apart panting and Embry loosened his grip on her hips so that she could slide her legs off of him. They stood looking at each other hungrily. Embry was struggling to hold back his inner wolf who wanted nothing more than to mark Leah as his.  
"What happens now?" Leah asked still a touch breathlessly, Embry noticed smugly.  
"Do you want this?" Embry asked.  
Leah hesitated before answering.  
"I do want this...but I want it to be honest. I don't want to sneak around and hide the truth from everyone." She said softly. Embry pulled her close.  
"Good, cause that's what I want too."  
"Your friends are going to give you hell for this." She warned  
"Who cares?" He said, "Now come on we have a party to crash."

**0_o**

**So any thoughts? **


	4. Chapter 4

And the truth comes out

**A/N: Yes, I am a very bad person and I ignored this for three days and yes I do have an excuse at the ready before Karie jumps down my throat and spits on my heart. Science has been KILLING me with homework so that is why this story has been so neglected; school had to come first this time. But I hope it's up to scratch. :)**

Disclaimer: Nope bunnies aren't pink and orange and no I don't own Twilight. Pink and orange bunnies are drawings done by imaginative people and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

This chapter is dedicated to Karoolis because she missed school today for her music exam and I missed her nagging ;) Hope it went well!

Leah's Point of View:

"_Your friends are going to give you hell for this." She warned._

"_Who cares?" He said, "Now come on we have a party to crash."_

Leah was giddy with happiness and surprised at Embry's eagerness but it was infectious and she couldn't help but grin at his hopeful expression.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" She asked grabbing his hand and walking into the forest. He pulled her back into his chest. She felt her heart stutter as he leant down and kissed her gently; not closing is eyes. She kept her eyes open too and felt her love for him swell as she saw the tenderness in his eyes.

"Race you." He murmured his eyes sparkling laughter.

"And if I win?" She asked smiling.

"Hmmm," He said, "I'll come over tomorrow before patrol and make you breakfast." He offered.

"And if you win?"

"You invite me to dinner tomorrow night with your mom." He said.

Leah winced, telling her mom the truth about why she had suddenly distanced herself and rejected her motherly influence.

"We don't have to tell your mom if you don't want to." He mumbled. She realised he would've mistaken her silence as a refusal to introduce him to her mom. She looked up at him and saw hurt bewilderment.

"Embry Call don't you dare think I'm embarrassed by you," She said fiercely, "You are an amazing person that nobody appreciates." His face lit up and she softened her tones, "I'm just dreading telling my mom why I had a personality change and pushed her away. She won't be pleased that I gave her love up for someone who broke their promise."

Embry hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll figure it out don't worry."He said. Leah loved the sound of 'we' coming out of his mouth. Embry let go of her and grinned at her.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Whenever you are." Leah said.

"3-2-1 go."

Embry darted off between the trees and Leah quickly stripped down and phased. Leah knew she was fastest in the pack and she planned on getting that breakfast in bed. Embry laughed and ran harder. She could see his determination to get into her life and she was ecstatic that he was so keen. She had caught up to him now and they were running neck and neck. Leah pushed herself harder, she could hear the music and then she was ahead.

Breakfast in bed here I come, Leah though t smugly.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Embry warned teasingly as he nipped at her ankles. It wasn't rough but it was enough to send her tumbling. Leah cursed but laughed along with Embry as she picked herself up and raced to catch up to him. They sprinted the last stretch before slowing to a stop at the edge of the trees. There was music blasting and lots of people laughing and dancing.

"I think it's a tie." Leah said giggling, "So what do we do now?"

"Compromise, we can do both." Embry said laughing.

Leah crouched behind a bush and phased back, pulling her clothes on. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and leant back into Embry, breathing in his scent. He smelt like the ocean and fire. It soothed and excited her at the same time.

"You ready angel?" Embry asked softly.

"With you? Always." Leah said honestly. As long as she had Embry to love and support her, there wouldn't be any problems. She knew that wasn't strictly true. Their relationship was unconventional, but no more unconventional than being able to shift into giant wolves. People would gossip and spread lies but she knew that somehow they would make it through.

"We'll get through this together." Embry said echoing her thoughts.

She smiled, "I know."

They walked to the house, hand in hand shoulders brushing. Quil saw them first but didn't see their hands.

"Hey Embry, come on man it's about time you got here, where have you been?" He asked before catching sight of Leah, "Oh hey Leah."

"Hey Quil, we were by the cliffs. Wanted to see the sun go down before coming here." Embry said.

"What do you mean we?" Quil asked looking confused, then his face lit up, "Oh you found a girl, it's about damn time, is she hot?"

Embry's mouth quirked a little as he replied, "No, she's beautiful but she is a lot hotter than Claire." He smirked. Leah felt her face flush but she grinned. Quil scowled at Embry and Leah could see he was offended at the jibe.

"How is Claire by the way?" Leah asked squeezing Embry's hand to let him know he'd made a mistake with his friend.

Quil's face lit up and grinned, "She's good, she had her first ballet recital yesterday. She looked so cute in her leotard."

Leah smiled at him, "That's great, what did she play?"

His face fell a little, "They cast her as the tree. If you ask me though I think she could've done ten times better than the girl who played the swan princess."

"I'm sure she could have." Embry said. Leah could tell he was struggling not to laugh so she told Quil they were going to get something to drink and dragged Embry away so that he could laugh.

"Can you believe him? You'd think she was a prima ballerina rather than a clumsy six year old." Embry said.

Leah giggled; Claire was infamous for her noisy thumping around. There had been many times where she'd had to leave the room Claire was in just so that she could have a quiet chuckle about Claire's elephant like dance style.

They walked through the empty house into the back yard filled with people. They were mostly from the pack or relatives of the pack. It was hard to have friends who didn't know about them being wolves because the risk of their secret getting out was too high. They walked hand in hand down the porch steps. Emily was laughing with Rachel about something Paul had said and Leah felt a stab of pain. What had she done wrong? Embry looked down at her and squeezed her hand gently. She smiled at him. She was so lucky to have someone like him love her, she thought to herself. They went to the coolers and grabbed a beer each. They saw Seth and Leah smiled at her little brother. He came over and raised an eyebrow when he saw their hands.

"Seriously my sister?" He asked.

Embry laughed, "What's wrong with it?" He asked, his tone was playful but Leah could hear the challenge in his voice.

Seth shook his head, "I just do not want to have you in my head thinking about my sister the way Paul thinks about Rachel." He said shaking his head, "And I certainly don't want to hear what Leah thinks about your ass or any other," He shuddered, "part of your body." Leah blushed at Seth's implications.

"But you're ok with it right?" Leah blurted.

"Of course," Seth said grinning, "But if you ever hurt my sis-"

"I won't." Embry said softly, looking down at her. She felt herself melting at the heat in his eyes.

"Yup, I can see that." Seth said wryly. They both blushed and looked at Seth. His face went grim.

"You guys both know that people are going to fight this?" He asked. They both nodded.

"We'll get through it." Embry said rubbing the back of Leah's hand with his thumb.

"Well no matter what happens or what people say, I back you guys." Seth said sticking his hand out to Embry, "Welcome to the family Call." He said smiling. Embry took Seth's outstretched hand and shook it. Seth then took a coke and walked over to where Kim and Jared were standing. Leah and Embry walked over to one of the many benches that had been set out and sat down. Leah opened her beer and took a sip. She wondered what her mom would say when she found out she was dating a guy who was several years younger than her. Suddenly a thought struck her, what would Embry's mom say? She didn't know about the wolves as Embry had decided not to tell her for safety

"So when can I meet your mom?" She asked. Embry laughed.

"You're serious?" He asked sounding shocked when she knocked his shoulder with hers.

"Yeah," Leah said shyly.

"You don't mind? Even though she doesn't know about the wolf thing?" He sounded unsure of himself. She smiled up at him.

"Why wouldn't I want to meet my boyfriend's mom?" She asked.

"Whoa, the queen bitch got a boyfriend?" Leah's heart sank when she heard that voice.

"Hey Paul," she said dully.

"So who's the guy?" Paul asked, "Where did you pick him up? A mental institution probably." He mused to himself as he sat down across from Embry and Leah. He popped open his beer and took swig.

"Is he a masochist?" He asked, "He needs to be one to put up with your shit." Leah flinched.

"I'm surprised you know such a big word Paul, Rachel must be influencing you then." Embry said coolly. He squeezed Leah's hand reassuringly.

"Easy Embry," Paul said putting up his hands, "I was just trying to save you from the Ice Princess here."

Embry growled and Paul looked at him warily.

"Don't you ever insult her again." Embry said quietly.

"Whatever man, don't tell me you're siding with her on this?" Paul asked him incredulously. Embry glared at him and Leah felt the sting of Paul's comment.

Paul laughed, "You don't have to feel sorry for her you know, so just ditch her. It's not like she could get any more bitter. I bet Sam breathes a sigh of relief that he imprinted on Emily so that he didn't have to spend the rest of his life with this harpy."

"Shut up," Embry roared, everyone turned to look at them. Leah caught Emily's eyes and sent her a questioning look. Why had she gone back on her promise? She paled visibly when she saw Leah. She saw Emily's eyes look behind her and widen. Leah turned to see what Emily was looking at and saw Embry drag Paul across the table by his shirt.

"Now you listen and you listen closely. Sam should regret losing Leah every single day of his existence. You know why? I'll tell you why. When Sam imprinted on Emily she figured it out and then went to tell Leah. When Leah realised it was the truth you know what was the first thing she said? No you don't so I'll tell you," Leah realised everybody was listening and coming closer so that they could hear.

"She said, 'Well if you guys are soul mates then you're soul mates. When's the wedding?' and she supported Emily through those first weeks. She was going to end it with Sam so that he could be with Emily but then they realised he wouldn't ever really forgive himself and wholly commit to a relationship with Emily. So what did Leah do? She waited for Sam to admit he didn't want her and then she acted like a bitch. Like an Ice Princess and like a bitter harpy and all so that she could watch her cousin be happy." Leah watched Emily burst into tears as Sam looked at her in horror. Embry turned Paul so that he could see Emily and shook him roughly.

"But Leah couldn't be a bitch forever, she also has a life to live and wants to get married and date. Kind of hard to do that if you're supposed to be bitter over your ex. So Emily and her work out a plan that once Sam and Emily set the date Leah would be asked to be the maid of honour," Rachel gasped and Pauls eyes bugged, "But what happens? After everything she gives up for Emily, Leah gets let down by the one person she's given everything for. Who got asked to be the maid of honour? Rachel. And all Leah did was feel betrayal, she didn't come here to confront Emily, she came here to see if there was anything she could do. So yes, if I was Sam I'd be cursing the imprint every day for the rest of my fucking life because I didn't get a chance with someone who loves so deeply." Embry threw Paul on the floor and looked at him with contempt before Leah pulled him into a tight hug. She couldn't believe he'd said that... in front of everyone. Silence seemed to reign for an eternity before Jacob cleared his throat and looked at Emily who was shaking a stunned looking Sam. Her tears had caused her mascara to run down her face and she looked quite sad. Leah felt a tinge of sadness as she watched her cousin.

"I think we need an explanation." Jacob said.

**A/N: Whew! Wow, sorry that it was so long but I couldn't find anywhere to cut it off without it being an agonising cliff hanger and since I haven't been great about updating I thought I should be kind. Hoped you guys enjoyed it! **


	5. Chapter 5

Confessions

A/N: Hello my super duper and amazing readers, reviewers and super clever animals who have snuck onto their owners computers:D This 3 chapter *ahem* fanfic seems to have developed its own personality and shot off like a home sick mole, so here is the fifth chapter. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I own brown fluffy slippers; Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Embry's Point of View:

"_I think we need an explanation." Jacob said._

Emily was trembling.

"I didn't want this." She blurted. Embry scowled at her over Leah's head. He pulled her even closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't we go inside?" Seth suggested.

Everyone mumbled their agreement and most people took this as an opportunity to slip off. In the end it was just Paul, Rachel, Kim, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Leah, Emily and Sam that went inside the small house. Emily was hiccupping slightly and Sam was looking dazedly at Leah.

"Begin." Jacob said flatly to Emily. She let out a little sniffle.

"I don't know where to start." She said in a small voice. They were sitting in the lounge with Emily being left to perch on the edge of the armchair while everyone scattered around on the couches. Sam hovered behind Emily. He looked unsure as to where he should be standing. Embry felt Leah's small hand slip into his and he pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leant his head on her shoulder. She let out a soft sigh of contentment that sent his heart beating and leant back against his chest making him dizzy with her scent. She smelt like heaven and home rolled up in one.

"How about when Leah first started acting like a bitch and you got everything she used to have." Seth said coldly. Emily took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"After Leah first flipped out on Sam and we got together, everything seemed much better. I was really happy for the first time in ages and I was really grateful Leah had given up Sam to me. He was everything I needed, loving, warm, attentive. But then we had the fight," Emily swallowed hard and Sam paled. It was when he had given her the scars that ran diagonally across the one side of her face. Everyone knew he would do anything to take it back and redo that moment differently.

"After that things weren't so good. What Sam was and what it stood for was suddenly very real and I wasn't so happy that Leah had let me go off with him. It may have been irrational but there wasn't anyone or anything else to blame. Then Leah phased and I got a little bitter. She would be able to heal from any wound she got and everyone would be simpering to her with sympathies for being the noble cousin." Emily said sneering at Leah. Embry growled at her but she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Then when I realised she'd managed to not let the secret slip I felt a little bit happier about life. But of course Ms Swan or rather Mrs. Cullen had to come and interrupt our lives yet again with that child of hers." Jacob let out a growl at that comment.

"Leah ran off with Jacob's pack which pissed Sam off and that put our relationship on edge again so I wasn't exactly pleased with her. I began to resent her and so I called Rachel and told her that once the Bella debacle was over Sam and I would set the date and I asked her whether she would like to be my maid of honour. She was ecstatic and said yes and I felt more at ease knowing Rachel would be in charge rather than Leah. That and I wasn't keen on being portrayed as the bad guy in the situation just before my wedding."

"You bitch." Everybody turned to stare at Kim. She was the quietest imprintee's and wouldn't say boo to goose normally. Her eyes were sparkling with anger.

"You ungrateful hate filled, witch." Kim continued passionately before striding to Leah and giving her a fierce hug, "I'm sorry for anything I may have said or done." She said before stepping back and blushing as though she only just realised what she had done. Embry chuckled and so did Seth. Embry looked over to Sam who was staring at Emily as though she had recently sprouted several heads. She looked back at him with unblinking eyes and an unreadable expression.

"Do you regret any of it?" He asked in a low voice.

"Only the fact that you might not want me after this." Emily said softly. Embry's grip around Leah's waist tightened as he grit his teeth to hold back his snarl.

"I'm here forever." Sam said grimly and Emily flinched.

"I know," she said sadly, "But it would be nicer if it was because you wanted it to be that way." She murmured. Sam let out a heavy sigh.

"Crazy as it sounds, I actually do still want you around... for real too," Emily's eyes lit up, "But we definitely have issues that need to be sorted out." He said grimly. Emily nodded sadly. Embry looked down at Leah and saw her smiling. He looked back at Jacob, asking for permission to leave. Jacob nodded. Embry tugged Leah's hand and nodded to the door. Leah nodded but went and kissed Emily on the cheek and gave Sam a small smile before saying good bye to the rest.

They went back to the cliffs and sat next to one other with their legs hanging over the edge.

"Why were you smiling like that angel?" Embry asked curiously.

She looked away from the sea and into his eyes,

"Because we're e all going to get our happy ending." She said simply.

"What do you mean?"  
"Sam will forgive Emily and they'll be happy and," She slipped her hand in his and leant against him, "I have you to love me." She said softly. He lifted her hand to his lips.

"That you do," He murmured against her skin, relishing the way she shivered, "You'll have me forever."

A/N: Yess!:D Well I hope that was to everyone's satisfaction. I was planning on making this the last chapter, but if anyone would like me to write about Embry and Leah meeting each other's moms I'll definitely do so. My story is at your command so wish and it will be ;D Just leave me a review or PM me to tell me what you want to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Pancakes and dinners

**A/N: OK people this is it... this shall be the last chapter of this fan fiction XD. Yes against all odds, [and science tests] I have managed to write this after about 6 re-starts. Which was not only frustrating for me but I'm sure my sister wanted to kill me when I kept asking her how it should end. This last chapter is for all my lovely reviewers, PridexWretchedluver4ever; Karoolis; Capp'n; Brankel1; hgmsnoopy and all the people who added me to their favourites list, hope this ending meets everyone's tastes :D**

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: You know the drill people, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, fairy collection belongs to me.

Embry's P.O.V:

Embry opened the door to the Clearwater's house quietly and stepped inside, closing the door softly. Sue had already left the house to go to Port Angeles with Charlie and Seth was on the early morning patrol. Embry strained his ears to hear whether Leah had heard him and woken up. He heard her steady breathing and grinned. He hummed quietly and followed the sound, tip toeing to her room. Her door was slightly open so he peeked in; his breath caught when he saw her. She was curled up on top of the duvet with just an oversized t-shirt and boy shorts. He looked closer and realised it was one of his shirts that had gone missing a while back. She looked so peaceful that he was torn between whether he should wake her or not. He looked down at the container in his hands and shrugged. He could warm the pancakes in the microwave when she woke up, he decided and put it gently on the side table, before gingerly settling down next to her. She mumbled something in her sleep as he ran his fingers through her hair, and shifted until she was half-curled around him. She was beginning to wake up and Embry wasn't sure whether she'd be pleased to see him in her bed so he began to gently detach himself.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leah asked indignantly.

Embry froze then chuckled quietly and settled back down.

"Morning Angel," He said wrapping an arm around her as she snuggled against him.

"Morning," She murmured sleepily, "Where were you going?"

"I wasn't sure you would've wanted to wake up with an uninvited guest."  
"Consider yourself invited," she said smiling, "I assume you brought breakfast with you?"  
He laughed quietly,

"Yes, I brought pancakes."

"Mmm," Leah said before yawning, "Five more minutes."

He poked her in the ribs and she squirmed.

"We don't have five minutes darling," He said, "We need to be at patrol in about forty minutes."

She let out a groan and pulled him closer.

"It'll only take fifteen minutes to get there fifteen minutes for breakfast and then ten minutes of snoozing."

"Sleep addict." Embry teased. They lay there for another five minutes before Leah's stomach let out a rumble. She giggled and Embry thought it was the cutest giggle he'd ever heard.

"We can get up now." She said sweetly. Embry laughed and stood up; picking Leah up bridal style. She laughed and wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him softly. Embry felt dizzy at the gentleness behind it.

"Grab the container please angel, my hands are kind of full." He said smiling.

She smiled back and picked up the dish. She inhaled deeply and he felt a smug sense of satisfaction as he watched her smile widen.

"How did you know blue berries were my favourite?" She asked.

"I remember you mentioning it a while ago." Embry admitted as he put her down on the counter and popped the pancakes into the microwave.

"You can make me breakfast again anytime." Leah said to him as they walked hand in hand to Jacobs's house. They had messed around for much longer than fifteen minutes. Embry blamed Leah for starting the food fight by putting blue berries in his hair, which only made Leah laugh harder when Jacob asked Leah how it felt to be with a toddler too. Embry had been very disgruntled but Leah's kisses made the comment seem acceptable. As they walked up the stairs Billy grimaced at them.

"Your mom's been calling every fifteen minutes to check whether you're back or not." Billy said grumpily.

Leah winced, "Sorry Billy, did she say what she wanted?"

"Nope wouldn't say a word. Only thing she could get out was that you needed to call her."

Leah nodded then rushed in as the phone rang. Embry hung back but listened. He could make out what Sue was saying.

"Leah, what did you mean that you want me to meet someone?" Sue sounded shocked.

"Well um, I met somebody and I want you to meet them."Leah said sounding flustered.

"Is it your imprint?" Sue demanded. Embry froze then walked into the house and saw Leah. Her mouth had dropped into an 'o' shape and she looked horrified. Embry pulled her close and stroked her hair. Leah swallowed hard before she answered.

"No," Her voice was scratchy, "he's not." There was silence on the other side for a while.

"I'll meet him but I'm not putting up with the heartache that follows." Sue said quietly.

"Ok mom." Leah whispered, "I love you." She added before hanging up. She looked up at Embry with wide eyes. He saw something in her break as she realised what might happen. Embry cursed imprinting to the depths of hell and back as he watched the most important person in his life on the verge of crumbling. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes and finally her mouth.

"Leah?" He said.

"Mhmm." She said despondently.

"I promise you right now, that I will never hurt you."

"Embry you can't promise that."

Billy cleared his throat and the two turned to look at him. His eyes were gentle and sympathetic.

"Actually," Billy said hesitantly, "he can."

*****_ALWAYS_*****

Leah's P.O.V:

Leah was nervous about tonight.

"So this guy will be here at half past six?" He mother asked.

"Yes, which is ten minutes from now." Leah said looking at the clock. She'd already pulled Seth aside and asked him to please step in if their mom went overboard. She quickly went to the kitchen to make sure that everything was finished.

"Relax sis," Seth said punching her shoulder, "It's going to be fine. She'll love him."

"We'll see about that young man." Sue called from the lounge.

"Damn that woman's got ears like a fox." Seth muttered to Leah.

"You better believe it." Sue said laughing. Leah rolled her eyes at her family.

There was a sound of a motorbike coming up the drive way and Leah felt a herd of butterflies stampede across her stomach. She heard Embry cut the engine and then his footsteps on the porch. He knocked on the door and she could smell his nervousness.

"Looks like you're not the only one scared about this." Seth joked quietly.

Sue was at the door already, "I like a punctual boy." She said approvingly. She opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw Embry.

"Hey Mrs Clearwater," he said smiling. He held out two bunches of flowers. One was made up of red roses and the other violets. "The violets are for you." He said looking a little embarrassed at her mom before giving her a beautiful smile.

"Hey," She said and tapped her mom's shoulder, "Aren't you going to let him in?" She asked innocently.

Her mom raised an eyebrow before stepping back to let him in.

Leah went into the kitchen and Embry helped her get vases for the flowers. Sue watched them from the doorway. Her lips pursed tightly together.

"How do I know you're not going to hurt her?" Sue demanded. Leah froze.

"Mom." She hissed.

"How do I know that you're not going to find your other half and just leave her crying? You can't promise that you won't." She said ignoring Leah.

"Actually I can." Embry said quietly. Sue looked at him as though he'd gone mad and Leah wished that the ground would swallow her.

"Oh really?" She said, "Pray do tell how you think you're going to evade the imprinting process?"

"We can't imprint." Embry said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I can't imprint because I'm illegitimate. It's a miracle that I even phased. Billy says that in all the stories and all past scenarios, the illegitimate children don't have imprints because they shouldn't exist. Leah won't find an imprint because she can't have children. We'll never need to leave one another." Embry said. Leah entwined her fingers with his and kissed his cheek softly.

Sue looked shocked but then recovered.

"Well then," She said smiling warmly, "Welcome to the family."

**A/N: Well you know how this was supposed to be the epilogue... yeah well it kind of never happened. *blushes in embarrassment* It's coming up next I promise o_o**

**But I do hope you guys liked it :D**


	7. Chapter 7

And Like the Break of Day She Takes My Breath Away

**A/N: Yes people we have made it, this is the Epilogue I felt so bad that I extended the fanfic (again) that I decided to just put it all up at once.**

Embry's Point of View:

"Leah," Embry called impatiently, "We're going to be late." How long did it take for her to do her hair? He wondered. They were going to be late for Sam and Emilys wedding, he could feel it. They were finally tying the knot after a long year and a half of sorting through their issues.

"Keep your hair on Embry, I'm done." Leah said. Embry turned to tell her that they were running out of time but his mouth fell open when he saw his fiancé. Leah looked gorgeous in her gold strapless dress. He still couldn't believe she was his. He had proposed to her six months ago at the cliffs where they first admitted their feelings and she had said yes. Most people were sceptical at the engagement but after a year of dating and six months of engagement they would soon be having their special day. Two months three weeks and four days, Embry thought to himself. He couldn't wait to call her his wife. He caught her lips in a passionate kiss and poured out all his love for her into it.

"You look breath taking." He said reverently. She blushed making her already beautiful face glow. He kissed her on the nose.

"Are you ready?" He asked thinking back to the first night he had asked her that question as they stood outside of Sam and Emily's house. She looked up at him.

"With you?" she asked smiling, "Always."

A/n: ok yes, very fluffy; very short but I liked it for the ending. Hope the lengthiness didn't ruin it for anyone. Have a great weekend people :D


End file.
